Daddy
by isbelld
Summary: Mable and Dipper Pines come home from the summer to find a father who has turned around his entire personality, and then someone does something terrible.
1. Coming Home

I put my legs in my sweater for most of the ride home. It wasn't until Dipper said "Mable," that I finally got my legs out of my sweater.

We were finally back home. Mom and Dad picked us up from the bus stop, but it didn't seem like it was _Dad_ who picked us up. He had changed, and both me and Dipper knew it.

Mom was fine, though. She was so happy to see us. We were in her arms before the bus even left. Me and Dipper have always been a mama's girl and boy. Dad always worked and came home late. It was like he didn't even _care_ about his twins.

The car ride home was amazing. Mom sat in the back seat and asked us about everything that happened this sunmer. Dad had a phone call from work so he couldn't talk to us. Every so often he would yell to Mom, _"SHUT THE HELL UP!"_ Me and Dipper shared a glance. We both were thinking _'What happened this summer? Why has Dad changed?'_ The answer would soon be revealed.


	2. Mom!

When we got home, Mom told us to go into our room, and that she would be a there in a few minutes to help us unpack. "In the meantime, why don't you two read a book?" Mom said, and then went into her room.

Dipper went to his desk in our room and grabbed a recording device. "Come on!" he said.

"What's that for?" I asked.

"I'm going to record what Mom and Dad are talking about. Now are you coming or not?"

I nodded and grabbed a black sweater and put it on. When Dipper questioned what I was doing, I said, "So they won't see us! Take off the hat and _come on!_ " Dipper took off his hat and we went outside.

"Damnit, you stupid wife!" Dad said, angry.

"They are your kids! All you said to them was to shut up!" Mom said.

 ** _BANG!_** _"What was that?"_ I whispered. Dipper shrugged. Me and Dipper went outside and found a horrible sight. "Oh, my God!" I said. "Holy shit!" Dipper said. On the floor was our mom.


	3. The Trial

"MOM!" I yelled. I jumped to the ground to see my mom.

She had gunshot wounds everywhere. Her face, her chest, her legs. She had red marks on her face, indicating that Dad slapped her. "Mommy, please come back!" I cried. I grabbed my phone and called 911. After I called I looked behind me and Dipper and saw Dad. _"Watch out!"_ He grabbed Dipper and pulled him up the stairs to our room.

I ran up stairs and found him holding Dipper by the hair.

"Let him go, asshole," I said.

"Well what's the fun in that?" asshole said, with a sinister grin. He grabbed me and shoved me onto my bed. He was about to slap me when the doorbell rang, and the police were here.

"Not another fucking word or I will come back here and rape you!" asshole said.

He went downstairs and told the police that it was just a false alarm. He came back upstairs and then locked the door. "Alright, fucking whore, ready to loose your virginity to your dad?"

 _Shit._ He came over and tried to take off my shirt, but I kicked him in the neck and then he grabbed my foot and dragged me down. He reached into his pocket and there was ropes. He tied my hands and feet together and then tied the rest of the rope to the back of the bed. He then pulled down my pants. _"Let... go... now!"_ I struggled. "The more you struggle, the more I do this!"

Suddenly, he fell down on top of me. Dipper had swung him with his baseball bat! "Let's get out of here!" We ran out the front door, but asshole woke up and ran after us.

"Come back, little-" he started.

The police were doing their patrol and hit him! Me and Dipper sighed in relief.

"Will Pines has been accidentally ran over!" said one of the police officers. Will Pines? That is his name? Glad I know that.

 **Dipper's POV**

After Will was sent to the hospital, the police looked into our home. They saw our mother and found that she would live, but she needed to go to the hospital immediately.

As for Mabel, she had been worried sick. I'm just kinda glad she and I didn't get hurt that bad. I have a little cut on my lip and Mable hasn't actually been hurt, but she is still a little freaked out about Will. We will go to his trial tomorrow, because all of these events happened just a few hours ago.

While in the hospital, the doctors told us that Mom's gunshots were very severe, but like I said, she will live. They also said that Mom, Mabel, and I should move to Gravity Falls just to be safe, you know, because Will might break out if jail.

 **One day later.** **Dipper's POV**

Me and Mabel are at the courthouse. Mom can't be here because her injuries are still under watch. But she will be on video call and will talk thru the call.

The judge calls my name and I swear to tell the truth and only the truth.

"Now, Mason, what _happened_ after you and your twin sister got off the bus from Gravity Falls?" the judge asks.

"We got off the bus and got into the car. Will was taking on the phone while Mom sat in the back seat with me and Mabel and tried to talk to us, but Will would yell, "SHUT THE HELL UP!" to us in the backseat." Will nodded his head no like I was lying. "When we got home, Mom told us to read a book in our room while she talked to dad. Me and Mabel went outside of our room to eavesdrop, and then we heard a bang, along with foot steps going into their room. When me and Mabel went to see what happened, we saw Mom on the ground, bleeding from gunshot wounds. We went-"

"OBJECTION!" Will cries. "The kid is lying!"

"Mason, continue," says the judge.

"We went to go examine the body and I got grabbed by the hair from Will and dragged me to our room. Mabel came up and then he started to rape her. I grabbed a baseball bat and hit him in the head with it because he was going to hurt my sister. He was nocked out, so Mabel put on her pants and we ran outside but Will woke up and ran after us, but he should've watched were he was going because the police officers accidentally hit him!" I say.

"Thank you. Mabel Pines, it's your turn to speak!" the judge says.

While she says that, I see that Mom's heart rate slows down.


	4. The Verdict

**From last chapter** _And as she says that, I see Mom's heart rate slows down._

"Mom!" I shout. Everyone looks at the computer screen. Mom's doctors are now trying to save her life, while Mabel cries into my shoulder. I try to push Mabel's eyes away from the scene, including mine.

Finally, the doctors give up. My mother had died. The whole courtroom watched her die. Will watched her sure die.

The doctors announced Allison Pines is dead and that me and Mabel are going into Foster Care.

"No! Mommy! I wanna see my mommy!" Mabel screams while crying. She goes to Will. "You son of a bitch! You killer! Take him to jail!"

I come up to her and hug her. "Mabel-"

"Do not say it's ok! It's not ok!" she screams and runs away to the bathroom.

 **Mabel's POV** Mom's dead. I watched her die. Will is going to pay!

"Mabel," says a voice, who sounded like Dipper.

"What is it?" I ask.

"Are you ok?" he asks, knocking on the stall door.

"No!" I say. I come out of the stall. "I'm not ok, Dipper! I'm pissed! Mom's died!" I am crying now. I can't help it!

Dipper hugs me. I hug him back. I cry into his shoulder. In his arms, I feel like everything is gonna be ok again.

We go outside and a police officer ushers us in. "The verdict has been made! The jury had made a verdict!" the cop says.

We sit down in our places. Dipper squeezes my hand in comfort. I sigh, hoping Will will be arrested and that the Grunkles are still in Gravity Falls so they can adopt us.

The judge glances down at the jury's verdict and smiles. "Attention!" she calls. Everyone in the court room looks at her. "The verdict is... Will Pines is guilty of 1st degree murder, rape, and abuse of Allison, Mason, and Mable Pines! He is sentenced to _life_ in prison!"

I cheer for joy! Will is going to be locked in a jail cell for the rest of his damn life! Dipper has a huge smile on his face. I have a huge smile on my face and then me and Dipper hug.

Will is arrested! Then, we get a call from Mom's old doctors.

Apparently, just before they were about to pronounce her dead, Mom's heart started beeting! She is in critical condidtions, but the first thing she said when she woke up was "Where are my babies?"

I am so happy! My mommy is not dead! But then the judge says, "We'll need to have another trial because Mrs. Pines is alive."


	5. Epilouge

**Mabel's POV** We are at the hospital waiting room. Dipper is walking back in forth between the room, while I am sitting down and watching Will's second trial on video chat. The judge is already reading the verdict. I see a frown on her face. _Oh, no!_ I'm thinking. She says, "Will Pines has been said to be _not guilty_ of rape and abuse of his children, Mason and Mabel Pines, who are not present. Will Pines will still be in jail for a 2,500 dollar release amount. Good day!"

I hang up. This cannot be happening! Dipper looks at me and I know he heard, too. Two seconds pass and he sits down next to me and we hug. I cry into his shoulder. We were hoping he would be sent to prison, but no!

A doctor comes up to us and says Mom is ready to see us. Me and Dipper stand up and head into her room.

When I see her, I run up to her and hug her while crying. Dipper comes in next. We hug her and she hugs us back. Soon, we get out of the hug.

"Was Will sentenced?" Mom asks, and me and Dipper share a glance. She sees this and she can tell that he wasn't. "No!" she says.

"Mommy, what's wrong?" I ask, worried.

"I cannot have him running around!" she grabs her belly.

"Why not?" Dipper asks.

"Because..." Mom starts, "...I'm pregnant."

 **Haha! I am evil! So, this is the last chapter. I guess it's an epilouge. I hope you enjoyed! The next one will be released later today!**


End file.
